Talk:Jeff the Killer/@comment-24466828-20151111031315
Most of the Jeff fanboys/girls in the comments section are such idiots. I can not take anything they say seriously. It's one thing to worship this pathetic piece of crap, but if you aren't going to bother debunking any of the arguments people are bringing up against this story and if you're just going to leave some stupid insult then that makes you look like an idiot. Anyways, I'm going to go into depth why this is a horrible story. Basically, it's a cliched, badly-written, and dry story. There is no character development at all and Jeff's "power" only exists to drive the story's plot. Jeff had little backstory for his strength and it just came out of nowhere and was never explained in the story at all. The lines that the bullies use are cheesy and no bully would ever say them. I mean seriously, when was the last time a bully ever said "Fresh meat". Also, when the bullies (which this story said were 12 years old) start holding everyone at the party hostage with guns and when the last one burns himself and Jeff, I can just not help but facepalm because the bullies are just so unrealistic. Also, it has A TON of plot holes. How did Jeff suddenly get his super strength? You can't just become super powerful for no apparent reason. Also, don't say "Because he's a psychopath". You are either born a psychopath or you become one through traumatic events in your life. Judging by this story, Jeff had a normal life before all this happened. How did anyone know what happened the day Jeff killed Liu and his parents? They were the only ones there and since there were no other witnesses, there was no way that they could have known what happened. Also, if you burned your eyelids off then you'd be blinded instantly. If you somehow manage to survive that then you'd die from the infection. Also, Jeff would also die from infection as a result of cutting a grin on his face. Also, that part of the story is incredibly forced and random. It just does that in an attempt to shock the viewer. Stories like "Jeff the Killer", "Sonic.exe", and "Clockwork: Your Time is Up" usually only get popular because they have 'mascots' for the fans to exploit with fanart. For example, the only reason "Jane the Killer" and "Clockwork: Your Time in Up" grew popular was for the fans to over-sexualize them with fanart. True masterpieces such as "Psychosis" and "NoEnd House" don't get as much popularity because they can't be overly-sexualized/exploited since they don't have a 'mascot' behind them. Also, the really sad part is that the picture of Jeff originated from a young, obese girl who committed suicide after being cyber-bullied on 4-Chan. It's pure sickening that the creator of the story did that. That's why I'll never support this trash and I want nothing to do with anyone who doesn't care about this fact. Thank god it got deleted off Creepypasta Wiki. That shit was like a virus to the site. I won't give this a 0/10 because the creator did manage to write something down. Also, the grammar is pretty good. Therefore, I'm going to give it a 1/10. Many of the fans complained about this being deleted from Creepypasta Wiki so if you guys think that this is so good then let's see if you can debunk everything I wrote. If you just leave an insult, then it proves that you guys have no compelling argument about this and you have failed as a thinker. Let's see if anyone can debunk this. Good luck.